Dance Upon a Dream
by Halogazer
Summary: What is the best remedy for insomnia? Lustful activities, of course! Kurama/OC. Oneshot. Lemon.


Dance Upon a Dream

**Why dream when you can live it?**

Kurama couldn't sleep. He tried falling into a state of meditation to help himself, but there was no use. He did not know the reason for his sleeplessness, and for that mystery, he was puzzled.

Finally irritated by his lack of sleep, Kurama swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt from the chair. He was well aware that it was the middle of the night, but he needed to do something to comfort his nerves. He quietly made his way to Rika's bedroom, opening the door with ease. Once he entered the room, he didn't worry much of being quiet. Rika wasn't much of a light sleeper; that went to Hiei, when and if he decided to sleep.

Kurama walked to her bedside, watching the moonlight shine on her face through the glass of a nearby window. She looked incredibly tranquil. He bent down, touching her face with the utmost care he would give to any desirable woman. He moved his hand down to her shoulder, continuing to survey her face. Apparently Rika sensed his presence, for she opened her eyes lazily, looking straight up at his developing face in her blurry vision.

"Kurama?" He nodded in confirmation and watched her sit uettietting the sheets fall to her sides. "Is everything alright?"

"I am sorry, Rika. I had no intention of waking you. I just wanted to watch you sleep," Kurama replied. "It is quite comforting."

"You've watched me before?" Rika questioned. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have done so frequently. It is enjoyable to see you in such a peaceful state," Kurama answered.

"So, why are you awake at this hour?" Rika yawned, patting the bed for him to sit down next to her. He did so, taking one of her hands in his.

"I wish I knew. I am just unable to sleep tonight. I hope it is not a foreboding of something terrible," Kurama commented.

"No, don't say that, Kurama. Everything is fine. You're just experiencing temporary insomnia. It happens to everyone," Rika explained. "Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean something is going to happen."

"I know that, love," Kurama said quietly. "I am sorry for waking you up. It would be best for you to return to your sleep." Kurama started to pull away, but Rika grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Rika inquired.

"I must go back to my room. I shouldn't have woken you from your slumber," Kurama answered.

"Stay here, Kurama. Please?" Rika pleaded. Kurama stood frozen for a moment.

"But you need to sleep, Rika. I cannot keep you awake all night," Kurama pointed out.

"That's okay. I meant that I wanted you to stay here and--sleep with me," Rika stammered. She felt a bit embarrassed by inviting him to bed with her, but it soon flushed away when Kurama walked around the bed, climbing in next to her.

"If that is what you want, sweetheart," Kurama commented. Rika smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him down into the bed.

"You are so wonderful," Rika cooed. Kurama chuckled to himself, taking her in his arms.

"So are you, but you have begged me in the past not to spoil or compliment you. I don't understand, however, why you don't like it," Kurama replied.

"If you're going to spoil me, then I'll do the same to you," Rika warned. She looked up at him, raining kisses upon his face.

"Rika--" Kurama started, trying to simply warn her what may happen if she continued.

"Shh, stop. I just want to kiss you," Rika stated. Kurama was taken aback by her forwardness, but complied when she pressed her lips against his slightly opened mouth. Her hands were on his face, pulling him closer to her. She pushed him into the mattress, crawling slightly on top of him while impassioning the kiss she started. Rika's fingers got entangled in his long, red hair as she pulled him up to her. Kurama slid his arms behind her back, running his fingers against the flesh that had been uncovered by her shirt.

Rika pulled away slowly, letting herself linger on his lips. She roamed down to his neck, nipping at the tender skin there. "Rika, you should be sleeping," he advised.

"Maybe so, but this is much better than the dream I was having," she mumbled as she continued. Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But you're trying to seduce me," he replied knowingly. Rika looked down at him with a smirk.

"I hate that you know everything," she grumbled. He smiled in response and kissed her forehead.

"And I hate when you succeed," Kurama added. Her eyebrow rose.

"Succeed? Succeed in what?" she inquired.

"What you were just doing."

"Oh, was I? I was not aware that I could make the detached fox-demon _submit_," Rika remarked playfully.

"You seemed to be aware of it the past few encounters we had like this. You enjoyed taking advantage of the situation," Kurama pointed out.

"Admit it. You _like_ being taken advantage of," Rika purred. Kurama laughed lightly and nodded.

"Very well. I suppose I cannot keep anything from you," Kurama gave in.

"Then I guess you're right. I'm succeeding," Rika commented. Her face fell into a pout. "So you _don't_ like when I succeed?"

"Of course I like it. You're a very persuasive woman," Kurama informed. "Even towards me."

"Well, that's good to know," Rika said. She smirked and sat up a little, staring down at him for a moment.

"You're up to something."

"Aren't I always?" she reminded him.

"In one way or another, yes, I suppose so," Kurama agreed. "But whatever you're planning, it will have to wait until we are alone. There are other people in this house that may awaken if we are to engage in an intimate act."

"Kurama, for one second, can you _not_ think of everyone but yourself?" Rika questioned.

"Forgive me, but I do not wish to wake our friends when we are doing something that they would not expect," Kurama pointed out.

"Life's full of surprises," Rika told him. She swung her leg over his waist, straddling him softly. "_I _am full of surprises."

"Yes, you have made that quite clear to me, love," Kurama commented. "Such as this course of action."

"Well, after everything that has happened to me, I'm tired of not being around you like this. We've been so busy lately, and haven't had the chance to spend time together," Rika remarked. Kurama's face fell at her saddened tone.

"I am sorry, Rika. I did not realize you felt that way," Kurama said. "I agree that we have been busy with the tasks Koenma gives us daily, but you know that it will continue. Besides, the cases you have been dealing with lately have worn you considerably. You need sleep to recover your strength." Rika fell upon him, pressing her lips against his cheek.

"I know," she grumbled. Kurama wrapped his arms around her tightly, not letting her go.

"I promise that when you're better we will spend time together and do what you wish," Kurama vowed. Rika just sighed and nodded in defeat, then rolled off of him. She looked away from him, clutching her arms around herself. Kurama closed his eyes and yelled at himself inwardly for causing her depression. He couldn't do this to her. _'Perhaps giving in to her will make her rest for me. I am doing no good by causing her sadness.'_ Kurama moved on his side, pressing his chest against her back. "Forgive me, Rika. I do not want to make you sad. I love you."

"I know you do," she rasped.

"Then let me make you happy," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her gasp lightly in surprise at the tone of his voice, and he smiled to himself. He lifted himself up on his elbow, pulling her to face him.

"Kurama--"

"This is what you want, and who am I to refuse you? I love you, and I will not let myself do such a thing to you ever again," Kurama remarked.

"Kurama, I didn't want you to feel guilty. You're right. I should be thinking about my strength and the responsibilities I have, but--"

"No, don't say anything," he shushed her with a touch to her lips. "Just don't." He replaced his finger with his own lips, kissing her with such veracity that Rika's breath was taken away within seconds.

She was quick to pull away from the kiss, looking at him in curiosity. "Kurama, if you are doing this because of what I said, I swear I will beat you senseless."

"Forgive me, Rika, but that is most of the reason," Kurama confessed. "But, you are correct, as well, about what you said." When he saw the confusion in her face, he decided to elaborate. "It has been far too long since we spent time together. Perhaps we should use this moment to our advantage. It is hard to tell when the next opportunity will rise before us." Before Rika could say anything in response, Kurama took her face in his palm, caressing her cheek gently.

"Kurama, you don't have to do this," Rika began. Kurama frowned and pulled her on top of him, keeping her close.

"Don't I?" he asked. Rika watched him for a moment, seeing the smile on his face brighten. "I never _have_ to, but nonetheless, I do so anyway. There is such a good reason for that." Rika's eyes hardened.

"No, please don't," Rika pleaded. "I don't want to it it anymore." Tears started to spring from her eyes, falling to his face. Kurama lifted his hand, his fingers stroking away the signs of her break in emotional defense.

"Rika--" Kurama rasped, lifting his head to kiss her. Rika put her fingers on his lips, stopping him.

"Kurama, stop," she continued. "I cannot take it." Kurama moved away from her fingers pressed against his mouth.

"Can't you?" He denied her pleads and kissed her, pulling her down against him as he fell back onto the mattress beneath them. Her arms extended past his heclutclutching the pillow under his head as their kiss ensued. Kurama grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it slowly up her chest. Rika lifted herself so he could discard it, leaving her upper body naked to him. He looked deep into her eyes, smiling when he pulled away from the kiss. "I think you want this just as much as I do, love."

Rika bit her bottom lip and nodded in response. "Yes." Kurama nodded and pushed her hair behind her shoulders, looking at her for a short moment.

"You are absolutely beautiful. I cannot stress how lucky I am to have you as mine," Kurama said huskily. Rika frowned.

"I thought I told you not to talk like that," she warned.

"Yes, I simply forgot. I am sorry," Kurama apologized. He took her face in his palms gently, pulling her down to look at him. "But it is true. I enjoy being with you, and I would not mind if we were all but joined together."

"I thought we already were," Rika pointed out with a slight blush. Kurama smiled at her, brushing his lips against hers barely.

"Yes, you are correct that we are. That's how I know what you want," he murmured. "It is the same with me." Rika tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her lips against his in another kiss, quieting him quickly. His hands swiftly discarded the rest of her clothing, tracing his fingers along her flesh. Rika pulled away slowly, the taste of his lips lingering on hers.

"Kurama--" He smiled at her innocent expression and watched as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of him gracefully. Kurama took off the rest of his clothing, and Rika settled herself straddling him as she did before, only this time, there were no barriers of clothing.

Rika let out a shivery sigh when Kurama moved beneath her, teasing her arousal with his gentle writhes. She responded by extending his arms over his head, keeping him pinned under her securely. She smiled knowingly and bent down, brushing her lips against his chest, her tongue lightly flicking against one of his nipples. Kurama gave a gasped breath when he felt her wet, warm tongue on his tender flesh.

Kurama's arms broke away from her grasp and were around her waist in an instant, pulling her down upon him to feel every contour of her body. He began to physically memorize every curve her body had, his mind storing the way he would tantalize those goddess-like features.

The light breeze of the night's summer air coursed through the room, giving a serene atmosphere for the two lovers as they sensually explored each other.

Rika finished her caress of his nipple, moving hastily to the other. In an unconscious reaction, Kurama lifted his hips, the tip of his manhood brushing against Rika's own symbol of femininity. The woman bit down playfully on his nipple, rousing a surprised yelp from the fox demon. She could hear a deep growl from within his throat when he felt the dampness of her, a sure sign that their encounter would prove unforgettable.

As if answering the call of his mind, Rika slightly spread her legs around him, lowering herself onto his growing arousal. Kurama growled deeply when he felt her warmth encase him. She began by moving slowly, torturing him endlessly.

Her hands were on his arms again, stretching them above his head as she did once before. She bent down, her breasts grazing upon his chest gently as she moved upon him, each stride speeding up ever so slightly. Her lips journeyed to his ear, her heavy breathing driving him insane.

She moved from his ear quickly after seeing the effect it had on him, taking his lips greedily in a kiss while she initiated the pleasured movements. Kurama groaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue spread his lips open. Her tongue smoothed over his teeth and over his own tongue, tasting the insides of his mouth.

Rika pulled away, allowing Kurama's arms to go free when she felt him get uncomfortable. She only assumed that the end was approaching them. His arms slung around her waist, quickly whipping her under him with unmatched speed. She was going to retaliate when she moaned in delight, feeling him thrust as deep as he could into her. Her back arched to meet his rhythm, an indescribable pleasure rising within her that she had felt only once before.

Rika's light violet eyes looked wildly up into his once-calm green ones, her breathing increasing. She raked her fingers in his hair, grasping it tightly when she felt him drive into her again, reaching the right place each time from that point on. Her neck stretched back into a strangled cry, and Kurama's lips were there in seconds. They brushed against her dampened flesh lightly, coaxing her to her release. Kurama was successful, for she reached her completion, her liquid heat smoldering around him. Knowing that his beloved had made it to her peak, he unleashed his own release within her, tantalizing her one last time.

He held himself up on shaky arms above her, giving her the room she needed to catch her breath from their encounter. He slid out of her slowly and fell to her side, needing to fight for his own use of oxygen.

"Kurama." He looked at her immediately, and he was pleased to see her smiling gleefully. "I love you. Thank you for such a wonderful moment." Kurama smiled back, taking her cheek in his palm.

"I will always be to to do such things for you, koishii," he replied tiredly. Rika crawled over to him, snuggling into his arms with a yawn.

"I guess I tired you out. I'm sorry," Rika apologized.

"No, it is alright. I rather enjoyed it," Kurama sighed in her ear, pressing his lips against her temple. "Any moment I have with you is wonderful." Rika merely nodded slightly against his chest, exhaling deeply in exhaustion. Kurama looked down at her, seeing she had found comfort in sleep within his arms. "Any moment, Rika, such as you in my arms. I will sleep soundly tonight."

THE END


End file.
